Someone Else
by jaackunzel
Summary: "Her husband was a great man and she loved him, she really did. She never complained about her life with him, yet, she was never truly whole, never truly happy. Why? Well, because there had always been someone else." RotBTD crossover featuring Jackunzel. Rated T, please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Someone Else - A Jackunzel fanfiction**_  
_**Fanfiction Rating;** I'm going to give it a T for now, but it is subject to change.  
**Chapter Rating;** Totally K because it's just cute little Rapunzel in this part.  
**Chapter Summary;** Rapunzel recalls her first encounter with the lights and how her relationship with Jack Frost first began.  
**Author's Note;** This is way too exciting, omigosh. I mean, this is simply a prologue to the story and I'm already jumping for joy and dying to post the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this because I surely do!**  
**

* * *

_Destiny is a funny thing, you know. You can control your destiny with those little everyday choices you obliviously make. You may not completely understand how dropping a pancake on the floor one morning affects your destiny, but trust me, it does. Everything you do in life changes your destiny piece by piece. Fate on the other hand, that's a completely different story. You can't change fate; it's a predetermined course that you can't sway from. It'll never change, no matter how many pancakes you drop on the floor._

_You may be thinking, "Oh, she's just crazy. She doesn't know anything about destiny and fate." And that's totally fine—you can think what you want, you don't have to trust me. However, you should probably decide now whether you want to trust me or not, because I'm about to tell you why I'm preaching about the differences between destiny and fate. It's a story that involves a princess, her prince and a man on the moon. The princess became a queen, married a man that was brought to her by destiny. Her husband was a great man and she loved him, she really did. She never complained about her life with him, yet, she was never truly whole, never truly happy. Why? Well, because there had always been someone else. And this someone else was brought to her by fate. Who was this someone else? Well, you'll find out soon enough._

* * *

**Someone Else**  
_**Prologue**_

Another year, another birthday full of emptiness. I was used to it by then, honestly, I didn't expect my birthdays to get any better. I turned eight that day and as usual, mother had invested in some new paint for my collection. The gift was the same as every other year as was the entirety of the day. However, this year was special. This was the year I saw _them_.

My mind was a twisting tornado that night. I tossed and turned for hours, hoping that I'd eventually drift off. I never did. So, I tiptoed down the stairs to stargaze. I always stargazed on nights I couldn't sleep-for some reason, the stars were like a lullaby. I peeked into mother's room to make sure she was sleeping-she was-then made my way to the main room of the tower. As quietly as I possibly could, I inched open the only thing separating me from the beautiful night sky and leaned on the windowsill. It was the clearest night I had seen in a while-it was quite serene. Yet, the stars seemed to be hiding, because I couldn't spot a single one. Disappointed in the lack of shimmering stars, I started back to bed-but then, something caught my eye. A glimmer in the distance. Surprised, I leaned forward slightly, attempting to get a better look. It was moving at a pretty decent pace so I knew it wasn't a star. Suddenly, more lights began to follow the same course as the one before it. There were hundreds, no, thousands of these little lights dancing in the sky. They weren't stars-they were some sort of floating lights.

I couldn't tell you how long I stood there staring at the lights. I couldn't pull myself to look away. You sort of forget what beauty looks like when you're locked up in a tower, but I knew those lights were beautiful the moment I saw them. They hovered so gracefully in the sky as if they hadn't a care in the world. I wondered who else was watching the show from their windows-I couldn't have been the only one, right?

As I continued to drool over the spectacle before me, I noticed something-er, someone, levitating in the distance. There was a figure, dimly revealed by the light of the moon. Was he falling? No, he couldn't be. He was simply floating there as if no one was watching. I wanted to call out to him but the words became trapped in my chest. Was he watching the floating lights too? Did he know what the floating lights truly were? He was closer to them than I was, he had to know. My curiosity was boiling over at this point-I needed to know what the lights were. Climbing onto the windowsill, I let my feet dangled over the edge as I closed the tower door behind me. Strangely, I wasn't afraid of falling. I was more afraid of going to bed not knowing what I had just witnessed in the sky.

"Excuse me," I whispered, cupping my hands around my mouth in hopes it would travel out to the stranger hovering by the moon. It didn't. "Excuse me sir," I spoke louder, but not loud enough to wake my mother. His ears perked-he had the biggest ears I had ever seen-and I knew he had heard me that time. I watched closely as he slowly turned around to find the source of the little voice that was calling to him.

Suddenly, our eyes met. I was frozen, paralyzed. They were blue, so piercingly blue. The slight breeze blew through his white hair and he wore a sly smile across his lips. I'd never forget that smile. The words were once again trapped in my chest as our gazes held like glue. As I opened my mouth to speak, he brought a finger to his lips, silencing the voice that wouldn't make its way out anyway. Without warning, snowflakes began to fall around him and with a flick of the staff in his hand, they were heading in my direction. One landed on my nose and I giggled, allowing myself to close my eyes momentarily. However, as soon as they opened, the strange man was gone. I stayed outside for a few minutes longer, hoping he would come back. He never did.

The man in the sky was my little secret. From then on, I'd sneak out of bed every night just to get a glimpse of him. But, I never saw him again. I waited for him night after night after night-nothing. By the time my ninth birthday rolled around, I had given up on waiting for the man on the moon. I couldn't sleep that night but I refused to get up to go stargazing. Yet, as soon as I began to drift off, a loud thump startled me. Glancing up at my window, I noticed the remains of a snowball.

"He's back," I squealed, jumping from my bed. There was no other way snow could appear at this time of the year-I knew it was him, it had to be him.

I slowly, but excitedly, made my way down the stairs and to the windowsill, hoping I would get to see him. It was as if my wish had come true, because he was there, hovering in the distance. I waved and so did he before he motioned towards the floating lights. They were back as well, dancing and frolicking in the sky. Suddenly, I began to piece together the circumstances-the lights and the man only appeared once a year. Out of all the days they could have adopted, they chose my birthday. That's when I began to believe they were meant for me. Unhappiness pulsed though my veins like a disease throughout the entire year, yet, this man and those lights brought me joy for a day. It was the greatest gift a lonely girl in a tower could ever receive. They were mine exclusively, especially the man. We never spoke, but I knew he was my friend.

At age fifteen, I decided to ask for his name. Truthfully, I didn't expect him to answer. Yet, as soon as I asked, he came within a few feet of the windowsill and leaned on his staff. That sly smile that haunted my dreams now felt all too real. "My name," he said, "is Jack Frost."

And then, he was gone. Until my next birthday, of course.


	2. Chapter One

**Someone Else - A Jackunzel fanfiction**_  
_**Fanfiction Rating;** I'm going to give it a T for now, but it is subject to change.  
**Chapter Rating;** T, only due to suggestive humor tehehe.  
**Chapter Summary;** It's the night of Rapunzel's 20th birthday and Jack has yet to show up. Rapunzel spills her heart out in hopes he'll hear. Oh, and she finds something strange in her gardens.  
**Author's Note;** First of all, I apologize if the narrative is a little weird. It's been a few years since I last wrote a fanfiction and it was difficult for me to readjust to writing a narrative (also, I've been writing research papers for the past 16 weeks so that's probably another reason why I was like _how the hell do I present this narrative_). Rapunzel is telling the story, but not as it is happening. Yeah, exactly. This may feel a little rushed, but honestly, I covered most of the backstory between Rapunzel and Jack in the prologue. I didn't want to spend the first couple chapters detailing Rapunzel and Eugene's relationship because that is not what this fiction is about. I want this to be about Jack and Rapunzel, so I had to bring him in early. I'll probably include some flashbacks in later chapters to put a little more emotion into the Jackunzel relationship, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Also, to Paula; **Hiccup and Merida might show up in this but I'm not sure yet. I'm planning a RotBTD fanfiction that features all of them but I won't start that until I finish a large portion of this. So yeah, Mericcup _might_ show up but I'm not going to guarantee it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, though! It means a lot to me.

* * *

**Someone Else**  
_**Chapter One**_

"Rapunzel, come to bed already."

My mind was in a panic. What time was it? Three, four in the morning? Where was he? It was my birthday, how could he not show up? It was like an unwritten rule—I'd wait up for Jack and he'd show up, simple as that. "This is the second year in a row," I mumbled.

"Please Rapunzel, it's late." Eugene rolled his eyes, which angered me slightly. "You can catch up with your frosty friend some other time."

"His name is Jack," I said, correcting him, "and if I go to bed now I may miss him like last year."

I could tell Eugene was getting flustered—his eyes told me so. I silently stood by as he got up from bed and made his way to the door; "I refuse to sit here and watch you wait for another man to come to your window. For god's sake, he could be a product of your imagination for all you know."

"Eugene, please—"

"No," he interrupted, "I'm going downstairs. I'll see you in the morning." I flinched as he slammed the door behind him.

I felt so helpless watching him leave. Every bone in my body was screaming at me to apologize, to admit that Jack was nothing but an imaginary ghost that haunted my dreams; _Sure Eugene, I made him up. I was so lonely, I just needed someone. So on my birthday I made up a friend and his name was Jack Frost._ Yet, my mind was holding me back—it was keeping me from apologizing because it knew what was right. Jack _was_ real. He was as real as the snowflakes he created. He was as real as the miles of ocean that existed in his eyes. He was as real as the breeze that flowed through his frost-colored hair. If only I could make Eugene understand, if only I could show him that I was telling the truth.

"If only you'd show up," I hollered out the open window. My disappointment was boiling into irritation at this point. "You're making me look like a lunatic, you know. I would really appreciate it if you dropped the disappearing act and showed your face," I said as my tone of voice digressed from a booming shout to a desirous whisper, "please, Jack."

Sinking into the chair of my vanity, I sighed. My head hurt and I could feel my heart drowning in my chest like a ship that had unmistakably met Poseidon's wrath. How could he do this to me? How could he fill my world with wonder and joy then snatch it all away as if it meant nothing? Did he understand how much his once-a-year visits meant to me? Of course he didn't. If he did, he would've showed up.

"You know, I see you in my dreams. You're like a phantom of sorts—you appear for a second and then you're gone, vanished. My dreams reflect reality and I can't escape from it, Jack. Every day I live in this, this little box and I just hope that you'll appear. When I go to sleep you're there and gone in the blink of an eye. And then, oh and then my birthday comes around and you're here, you're finally here. You keep your distance but I feel as though you're standing next to me." Running a hand through my butchered brown hair, I paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm haunted day in and day out by this hallucination of you and I want it to stop. Why can't you see that I'm dying to have you in my life? I don't want you to be this hovering ghost that shows up once a year—I want you to be my friend, Jack. Just like it's always been, but, I want it to be real. Really real. Like, I want to wake up, stroll down the street and find you there, just waiting to say hello. Is that too much to ask, Jack?"

I didn't expect an answer, or anything for that matter. I simply hoped that he heard me. Forcing myself up from my chair, I took one last glance at the sky. He wasn't there. Disappointed, I turned away and made my way back to my bed. I collapsed onto it and immediately felt the warmth of Eugene's previous presence. I was too weak to reach for the blankets, so I curled into a ball to keep myself warm. Gently, I closed my eyes and forced Jack out of my mind. Slowly but surely, I began to doze off. My eyelids grew heavy and my body felt light once more. But as my conscious hovered between reality and dream, I could have sworn I heard Jack's voice. A piercing "I'm sorry" entered my ears and played with my senses. However, I was way too exhausted to understand whether it was real or imagined.

And before I knew it, it was morning.

* * *

"I feel like death," I mumbled, stuffing another roll into my mouth, "thanks for asking."

Alicia laughed as she took my now-empty plate away, "Maybe you wouldn't feel that way if you actually slept. What do you and Eugene do all night?"

"Oh my god," I choked. Alicia just stared as I struggled to swallow my breakfast. I finally forced it down a few moments later and took a large chug of water. After regaining my ability to breathe I shot her a look of disapproval, "Why would you bring that up?"

She shrugged as she continued to clean off the table. Eugene had already come and gone-his empty plate sat across from me. He didn't even bother to say good morning. Alicia snatched up his plate, placing it on a rolling cart behind her. "Just asking the important questions, your majesty. Will that be all for your breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. As she rolled her cart away I caught her smile slyly as if she had just won a bet or something. Which in her case, honestly wouldn't be all that surprising. She bet on my love life constantly.

Making my way out of the dining room, I took a moment to take in the silence. Once in a blue moon, the palace was quiet. The normal hustle and bustle of the servants and other workers was replaced with a beautiful calm that I thoroughly enjoyed. However, this would only happen on days where everyone was too busy planning a press conference of sorts-and surprise, surprise, I had a conference in less than a half hour that day. I loved my kingdom more than anything in the world, but the conferences made me crazy. Thankfully, Eugene would take over as soon as I began to feel restless. Although, after angering him the way I did the night before, I wasn't too sure if he'd willingly cover for me.

Suddenly, my humble silence was shattered by a frantic Alicia. After leaving the dishes with another maid, she came running, calling my name like a mad woman. I'm surprised she didn't tackle me to the ground or collide with me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Your majesty, you have to come see this. The gardens, they're acting strange."

"They're acting strange? Alicia, I don't have time for this right n-"

"Please," she begged as she gently pulled on my sleeve, "please come see."

For a few seconds I contemplated whether or not to follow her-but then I realized it meant more time away from the conference. It was worth it. "Alright, let's go."

Alicia ran ahead of me while I kept a decent pace behind her. I was in no rush to see what had happened but she sure was. _They're acting strange._ What exactly did that mean? I had no idea and I was way too tired to figure it out on my own. So, I willingly followed until we reached the gardens. The sun was shining but the air was cold, almost winter-like. That's when I saw it.

"See, my queen?"

The moment I stepped outside the chilled air took my breath away. Alicia stood behind me as I unknowingly made my way into the gardens. My eyes fixated on the snow falling around me as my legs kept on moving without my consent. It was the middle of summer-what was going on? The entire garden was frozen over. The bushes and flowers glistened in the sun as the ice encasing them began to melt. The ground beneath my feet was slippery, icy. "This is incredible," I said, touching a bushel of roses to my left. They were the only flowers that had completely thawed.

"Incredible? It's not incredible, it's weird," Alicia blurted out, "Why is the garden acting this way?"

I carefully picked a rose from the bush and smelled it. A gentle laugh escaped from my lips as I handed Alicia the flower. Excitement pulsed through my veins. There could only be one logical explanation for the winter wonderland before us. "Jack," I whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Jack Frost, Alicia," I said, raising my voice, "He's been here! He's really been here!"

"Who's Jac-"

"I need you to go to the conference and tell them I'm sick or something. Make up a believable lie," excitedly, I grabbed Alicia's shoulders, "Jack Frost was here in my garden. I have to go find him, I have to go see him." Alicia's jaw hung open as if she was speechless. She was obviously confused but I didn't care to explain my behavior. Quickly, I turned the girl around and pushed her towards the castle, "Just go, please."

Finally, Alicia obeyed and made her way back inside to tell the others that I'd be a no show this afternoon. At that point, I didn't care if they were disappointed in my absence. They could be as disappointed and bitter as they wanted to be-they were just grumpy politicians anyways. I'd take the possibility of finding Jack Frost over a group of grumpy politicians any day.

Without looking back, I raced out of the garden and into the kingdom streets. Someone had to have seen him. He was easy to pick out of a crowd, that's for sure. I didn't dare pass a subject without asking them a string of questions; "Did you see a man come by here last night or this morning, about this high with bright blue eyes and white colored hair? He was possibly hovering around, carrying some sort of staff?" Most answered no and concluded the conversation with a concerned look plastered on their face. They probably assumed their queen was going crazy, running around the streets unprotected, looking for a strange man who was fantastic at disappearing. No one had seen him, so it seemed. By the time I reached the docks, I had approached every man and woman on the street and they had all denied seeing Jack. I had hit a wall, a dead end.

Yet, I was determined to find him, I really was. He left me a sign, a sign he knew I'd understand. He wanted _me_ to find _him_. And find him I would. Eventually.


	3. Chapter Two

**Someone Else - A Jackunzel fanfiction**_  
_**Fanfiction Rating;** I'm going to give it a T for now, but it is subject to change.  
**Chapter Summary;** Rapunzel has dinner with her family and friends. Afterwards, she's visited by a very important person.  
**Author's Note;** I decided to dive into Rapunzel's life as a queen a bit in this chapter. Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that some of the characters aren't portrayed as they were in_ Tangled_. Some personalities have been warped to meet the needs of the plot. Like, there's some parental issues in this chapter and some of you may think, "OMIGOD her parents would never act like that!" but it had to be done for the plot. Same with Eugene-he's a bit of a dick in this story (yet, with the circumstances he's about to face, I don't blame him) and I know he'd never be like that when placed in the context of_ Tangled. _However, jerky Eugene meets the needs of the plot. If I offend any of you with my alternate personality portrayals I apologize in advance, seriously. Please don't hate me. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Someone Else**  
_**Chapter Two**_

I felt as though I was sinking in the eerie silence that hovered above all of our heads. Eugene, my parents and several of the kingdom's greatest politicians gathered around the table for dinner, but the moment we all sat down, the commotion halted. The constant clinks and clangs of the silverware made me flinch and Eugene's disappointed glares cut through my soul life a knife. The "conference" earlier that day was not a conference after all—it was a funeral. The oldest Corona citizen, Jacques Kaiser, had passed away in a freak boating accident and I was supposed to give a speech detailing his greatest accomplishments before the burial ceremony. Apparently, he was an extremely celebrated man who held an important place in Corona society. Would've been nice to receive that memo when I woke up, I guess. I wouldn't have gone chasing after Jack if I had known about that little occasion.

Yet, I didn't regret running off like I did. I didn't find Jack but I found something better—hope; hope that Jack was out there waiting for me. Just thinking about it brought a smile to my face. But the moment that smile appeared Eugene shot it down with one of his _looks_. God, I hated the looks. They were humorous at first because he didn't mean them. But now, especially now, he meant them. I sent back an apologetic glance, only to be ignored.

I had yet to touch my food. I couldn't find it in me to eat. Everyone at the table was beyond angry with me and I knew it. Sure, they all floated in with warm smiles and joyful handshakes but I knew the truth. Their queen had let them down and that sickened them. They held me on the world's highest pedestal and I had fallen off for the first time. They thought I was perfect but I finally proved them wrong. I made a mistake but mistakes sure as hell weren't appreciated or forgiven. I was a queen and they expected more, yet, I never understood _what_ they expected. My parents gave me the throne a few days after my eighteenth birthday. I wasn't ready to lead a kingdom and two years later, I wasn't any more ready for the task. I wanted to break down and cry right then and there. Would anyone at the table care? Probably not.

"Are you going to eat, dear?"

"What?" I mumbled, raising my head. My mother was staring at me and as I looked around, I noticed that everyone else was too. A hint of concern sparkled in her eyes. "No, no I'm not hungry."

"But Julius spent hours on this meal, Rapunzel. You can't waste your dinner," she said, motioning to my plate with her fork, "because if you do you've wasted his time."

"I'm not hungry, mother," I said as I sunk down slightly in my chair. I was in no mood to deal with this.

The kitchen doors suddenly swung open and everyone turned to see why. "It's okay," Julius interrupted. His cheeks were stained red and he held his chef's hat in his hands as he bowed. He must have overheard the conversation from his post. "If the queen is not hungry, then she is not hungry."

Mother set her fork down and smoothed out the napkin on her lap before speaking: "No, it is not okay. I didn't raise her to be this rude."

That hit a nerve. Before my mind could catch up with my body, I was standing up with my knuckles attached to the woodwork of the dining room table. "You didn't _raise_ me at all. I showed up two years ago, you celebrated then left me to rule a kingdom on my own."

"Rapunzel, sit down," my father demanded. Unexpectedly, he slammed a fist down, causing everyone at the table to jump.

"_No_," I whined, "I will not sit down. None of you want me here anyway, so why should I stay?" I was yelling at this point, something I never really did in public. Looking back to my mother, I rubbed my temples gently to relax myself. "Julius said it was fine and really, I'm not hungry. So can you just leave me alone, please?"

"You're acting like a child," she said, her voice low, "and you're embarrassing yourself. Please sit down."

"Okay, we're done here." I gripped the table and shoved it as I turned to leave. I loved my parents with every ounce of my heart, but I couldn't handle the bickering. Not right now. Everyone seemed speechless as I made my way out of the room. I faintly heard Eugene rush to my mother's emotional aid as I slammed the door behind me.

I quickly made my way out of the castle. The night air cooled my over-heated cheeks and I shivered with every breeze. Sitting down on one of the benches, my eyes searched the not-so-distant skyline for any sign of life. Apparently the entire kingdom was mourning the loss of Jacques because the usual nightlife clamor was nonexistent. I brought my knees up on the bench and pulled them into my chest as I attempted to hide my face. _You're acting like a child and you're embarrassing yourself._

"Rapunzel?"

All of the sudden, Eugene occupied the empty space next to me. I didn't bother to respond physically; I simply kept my eyes forward as he put an arm around me. I could tell that his action was sincere, which was comforting.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he responded. He pulled me a bit closer and kissed my forehead softly. "You looked a bit distressed."

"More than a bit."

He laughed as he rested his head on mine. "They're just a group of grumpy, old farts. You can't let them get to you."

Breaking Eugene's embrace, I compulsively stood up. I began to pace the length of the bench in an effort to ease my conscious. "I can't help it, Eugene. They bother me. I could tell they were biting their tongues throughout dinner. They were silent because they were disappointed in me," I spat out, gesturing with my arms, "and you were with them. You were angry too. Out of everyone in this kingdom, I'd expect _you_ to have my back."

"I do have your back, Rapunzel." I could tell that his cheerful mood had faded with my remark. He gripped the edge of the bench and forced himself up. "I've always had your back. I support every decision you make and I rally for every change you propose. But you have to admit that what you did this afternoon was careless and kind of stupid."

"Well thanks," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Think about it, Rapunzel. You ditched an extremely important event to go chasing after some imaginary, floating man. You let down Jacques' family and a large portion of the kingdom. Do you understand that?"

"He's not imaginary, Eugene. How many times do I have to say that?"

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed, "did you not hear me mention the fact that you let down a large portion of the kingdom? Is this Jack Frost guy all you can think about?"

"What? No, no—" I murmured, unaware of how uncaring my previous response had sounded, "I did hear you and I feel awful about letting everyone down. I just, I just wish you'd believe me."

"I've never seen this guy before, Rapunzel. Do you really expect me to believe in something I can't see?"

"But he was there the night we watched the lanterns," I said with a tint of desperation, "I saw him. I wanted to show you but I was so distracted—"

"Hold on, you were distracted? Is that what I was that night? You didn't care that I was even there, did you? You just wanted to see your little _imaginary_ friend and I was nothing but a consolation prize—I was just some distraction. You're unbelievable. I'm going back inside."

He purposely bumped into my shoulder as he passed, knocking me off balance. I instinctively grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving; "No please, you took that the wrong way. I only meant that—"

"Save it," he said as he yanked his arm from my grasp. I once again watched helplessly as he walked away from another argument.

Within seconds of being left alone I began to cry. The way he had said "imaginary" made me cringe; it was as if he chewed up the word, spat it out then stomped on it repeatedly. He didn't believe me and he really wanted me to know, didn't he? With blurred vision, I stumbled back to the bench and sat down. By now, the tears were falling at a speed I couldn't control. My mother was angry. My father was angry. My husband was angry. My kingdom was angry. Everyone was angry. They were all angry at me and oddly enough, I was a little angry with myself too.

"This is your fault," I said, wiping my tear-stained face, "you know that? You knew I'd go chasing after you. You _know_ that I'll forgive and forget even though you push my every button and mess with my head. My god you are so frustrating."

Unexpectedly, the flowers across from me began to frost over. I perked up as the adrenaline coursed through my veins. He was listening. He was there in the garden with me. I hadn't anticipated this; I simply assumed that he had left. After all, I couldn't find him earlier—he had to have left, right? A faint whistle caught my attention and I turned to the direction it originated from. "J—Jack?"

Abruptly, a storm of tiny snowflakes flooded out from a section of trees we had just planted a few months ago. A smile formed on my lips as I got up from the bench and tiptoed my way over to the source of the snowflakes. With a deep breath, I quickly looked behind the trees. Nothing.

"What the hell—"

"Nice try, but you'll have to be quicker than that," a voice claimed. It came from above me, leading me to believe it was Jack. My heart was beating faster than I ever thought possible.

"Jack? Where are you?" I spun around in a slow circle, praying that I'd finally catch him. "This game is getting real old," I said, stopping myself. I glanced at the garden fountain, only to notice that the water was frozen solid. Rapidly, my eyes scanned the entire area. There, crouching on the heads of two dancing, stone figures was a man with white hair that shimmered in the moonlight. I fell backwards to the ground, yet I barely felt the impact.

"Well hey," Jack saluted.


End file.
